


You should have never saved me

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Supercat, Canon Rewrite, Canon compliant-ish, Couch Sex, F/F, I feel like this is trash so be warned, I love you guys but Julie Gonzalo is just... wow so powerful, I think that's kinda my thing now, Mentions of Supercorp, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Soft!Andrea Rojas, There's a lot of build up so if your're just looking for smut go to the end of the fic, i wrote this way too fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: When Andrea Rojas is in danger, Supergirl is always there to save her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	You should have never saved me

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everybody. This is my first ever Supergirl related fic so please be gentle.
> 
> I just really have a lot of time in my hands now because I'm stuck at home due to the coronavirus so I decided to get this out of my system. I'm just completely in love with Julie Gonzalo and I was wondering what it would be like if instead of pushing Kara towards another man during season 5, Kara was paired with Andrea.
> 
> I don't think this is good but I figured I would post it anyway just for the sake of it. I hope someone likes it?????
> 
> ps.: there are brief mentions to supercorp and supercat in this but it's really just Kara/Andrea

It had been almost a year since the day Andrea was first saved by Supergirl.

She had come to National City to show her support to the alien cause, giving that both Andrea and her company, Obsidian North, were pro-alien. She was on her way back from a conference when suddenly two SVU vehicles blocked the street ahead of her and another one showed up behind her car.

Andrea finally looked away from her phone when her car stopped abruptly and she looked through the window to see ten men, wearing ‘children of liberty’ masks.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Miss Rojas, what should I do?” Her driver asked.

“I’m calling the police.”

As Andrea brought her phone to her ear, the masked men walked closer to her car. She shifted awkwardly to the middle seat when one of the men threatened to touch the handle on the door.

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

Andrea didn’t have time to answer as one of the men pulled the door open and reached for her inside the car.

While two others attacked her driver, Andrea screamed as she was pulled out by her feet and thrown to the ground.

_“Ma'am, what’s going on?”_

“This is what you get for betraying your kind and supporting those filthy roaches.”

He pulled out a gun and pointed down at Andrea. She closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

Then she heard a _whoosh_ sound and a gunshot, but nothing hit her. Andrea didn’t dare to open her eyes, but when she heard a male voice screaming, she couldn’t resist opening them.

That’s when she saw her.

The girl in the red cape, bringing the man down to the ground and mobilizing him and making the others run away in fear.

“You’ll be spending a long time in jail.”

Andrea just observed everything in shock, and that’s when Supergirl finally looked at her.

And wow, if that wasn’t the most gorgeous woman Andrea had ever seen in her life. It’s like her legs had turned to jelly when she saw her.

“Hey…” Supergirl came slowly walking towards her and bent down, offering her arms. “Do you think you can get up?”

Andrea just nodded and grabbed the hero’s arms. She was on her feet without having to do anything, and she realized Supergirl really was strong.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Supergirl asked with concern in her voice and Andrea was caught off guard.

“I- I’m okay. You showed up right on time. _Supergirl.”_

“Well, I always try to.” The hero answered with a laugh and a smile so pure it was almost enchanting. Andrea couldn’t stop staring at her smile, and her eyes. Oh, her eyes were beautiful. “You’re Andrea Rojas, right?”

Andrea blinked a couple of times before she answered. “You know who I am?”

“Of course! CEO of Obsidian North.” Supergirl gave her that smile again and Andrea bit the inside of her cheek trying to contain her blush. “I saw your speech today. I really appreciate all that you said. It’s _so_ important nowadays to have people like you speaking up for people like me.”

“Oh, I did nothing. I’m just… trying to help.”

“And you are.” Supergirl was about to say something else but the sound of police sirens started to appear and the hero looked behind to see the NCPD cars coming in. “Well, looks like you’ll be in good hands now.”

“Not as good as yours, I’m certain.” Andrea said as she straightened her hair and maybe saw Supergirl’s cheeks get the tiniest bit red. “Thank you, Supergirl.”

“Thank _you,_ for being who you are.”

And with a last smile, Supergirl took off and Andrea was left looking at the sky.

Ever since that day, Andrea had been obsessed with Supergirl. So when she was given the opportunity to bring Obsidian North’s headquarters to National City, she didn’t even have to think twice. She had been trying to find any excuse to see the girl of steel again.

Then Lena Luthor offered her to buy CatCO - and Andrea just had to say yes.

Now Andrea had to take care of a media outlet on top of a tech company.

… 

When Andrea Rojas showed up at the office, Kara couldn’t have been more infuriated.

The woman was like a goddess. Beautiful from head to toe, and so eloquent and smart. She reminded Kara of Lena. She immediately started crushing on the woman, but oh, how she was annoying!

All Andrea seemed to care about were the clicks and the money… The only thing that they agreed on was fighting for the alien cause. The bare minimum really.

They were always at each other’s throats, but over the weeks, as they started to work together, Kara and Andrea seemed to have each compromised a little and they were managing to tolerate each other more and more.

It got to a point where Kara would actually go for Andrea for advice regarding her articles, and the woman seemed to answer her genuinely. Kara was slowly getting rid of her annoyance and started admiring the woman.

Still, Kara was suspicious of Andrea.

She still didn’t know why the woman was there - and why she had such an interest in Supergirl.

Andrea always asked her to write pages and more pages about Supergirl and Kara always tried to get an answer to why from the CEO, but she always dodged the questions.

Her second encounter with Supergirl was at National City University, where Toy Man tried to kill her.

But she showed up.

Supergirl stood between her and the robot tiger and saved her life again.

She also got Andrea out of the building before it exploded, so she saved her twice that day.

Andrea didn’t manage to talk to her, not even to thank her, but she knew someone who could put her in contact with Supergirl.

Kara had just received the good news that Winn could go back to the future safe when her phone rang. The name _Andrea Rojas_ on the screen.

“Miss Rojas? Are you okay? I heard what happened at NCU.”

“I’m fine Kara, thank you. But I need to see you _immediately_ at CatCO.”

“O-okay.”

Andrea ended the call and Kara flew to CatCO and walked into Andrea’s office.

She found the woman on the balcony, staring at the night sky, but as soon as Kara was close to the door, she turned around to face her.

“Kara.”

“Hi… Is everything okay?” Kara said carefully as she stepped into the balcony.

“I need you to get me in contact with Supergirl.”

“W-what?”

“I know she works with your sister and that you two are friends.”

“I- yes, I know her, but why do you want to talk to Supergirl?”

“That’s not really your business, is it Kara?”

“Well, if you want me to go talk to her, it kinda is.”

Andrea smiled and sighed.

The CEO turned back around to the sky and Kara carefully stepped by Andrea’s side.

“I need to say thank you. For her saving my life today.”

“Oh.” Kara was caught by surprise. “I’m sure she knows you’re thankful.”

“It’s not just that.” Andrea said almost softly and looked away from the sky. “I… I just want to meet her, that’s all. I’ve been wanting to meet her for quite some time now. She saved me once, about a year ago and… I just have this feeling…”

Andrea shrugged, and when she looked straight at Kara, the Kryptonian felt those butterflies in her stomach. It was a look she had seen coming from Miss Grant a couple of times and from Lena so many others - before she started hating Kara.

“Do you think you can arrange a meeting with her, Kara?”

Andrea finally stopped to look at Kara Danvers and somehow she saw Supergirl standing right in front of her.

She knew it was impossible, but those eyes… those eyes behind the glasses were so like the ones from the girl of Krypton. The two merged in her head and Andrea couldn’t tell apart who was Supergirl and who was Kara Danvers in her memories anymore.

“I- I can talk to her.” Kara stammered and broke the silence, pulling Andrea away from her thoughts.

“Fantastic.” Andrea took a final look at the girl and then turned back around. “You’re dismissed now, Kara.”

With a nod, Kara stepped away and rushed out of the office.

… 

Yes. Kara was avoiding Andrea at all costs.

That night in the balcony she felt weird, something inside her had shifted drastically once she heard Andrea use a totally different tone, softer than her usual voice, saying that she wanted to _thank_ Supergirl and meet her. Why was Kara so affected by that?

Deep down, she kinda knew.

The fact that she was distant from Lena, her best friend, but also the woman who she had developed some serious feelings over the past three years, hated her guts now. And Kara tried everything and more in her power to make things better with Lena, but she was tired, so tired of trying and getting nowhere. She gave Lena an ultimatum, and Lena still decided to be angry at her. So Kara gave up and moved on.

But that night with Andrea in the balcony brought back that all too familiar feeling to Kara. One she felt with Cat Grant and then shifted to Lena.

Andrea had been treating Kara differently too. She was softer and nicer. She would invite Kara to grab some coffee with her and even lunch once. Andrea was touching her more, letting her hand linger too long on Kara’s back or her arm, and Kara couldn’t control her shivers when the woman got close to her.

The last thing Kara wanted was to fall for her boss. Again. For the third time.

One year after her ‘children of liberty’ incident, Andrea finally had her third and most important encounter with Supergirl. Although it didn’t start in the safest way.

Andrea was stuck in a falling elevator, but before it hit the ground, something - or rather someone - stopped it. She hadn’t even gotten up from the floor yet before Supergirl broke into the elevator and stood in front of Andrea with her heroic pose.

“Are you okay?!”

“I am now.” Andrea answered out of breath as she got up. “Thank you… for saving me.”

And then Kara remembered. In the middle of saving so many people every day, Kara had completely forgotten when she had saved Andrea Rojas from the children of liberty last year.

“I did nothing. Just trying to help.” Andrea opened a smile at the sentence that Kara had never seen in her life. “I- I need to get you out of here. This isn’t safe.”

“Alright.” Andrea was still shaking a little as she stepped closer to Supergirl.

“Just… hold on to me.” Kara opened her arms and Andrea slowly stepped into her personal space and hugged her, wrapping her arms around Kara’s back.

Andrea was so close to the hero she could feel her breath on her, and she couldn’t look away, fascinated by the Kryptonian.

Kara held Andrea and slowly lifted them off the ground and they flew through the hole she had made on the elevator ceiling, going up until they left the building and dropping them off at the balcony outside of Andrea’s office.

When Supergirl put her on the ground, Andrea stepped back and cleared her throat. “This wasn’t the way I hoped I would get to see you again.”

Kara blushed and looked down, trying to hide her face at all costs.

“I do hope Kara told you I wanted to meet you.”

“Yeah, she did.” Kara answered with a faint smile. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.”

“It’s fine. You’re here now.” Andrea gave a step closer, intrigued once again by those eyes. “I--”

And before Andrea could say anything, she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

“Miss Rojas, I think you should see this.”

An anti-Obsidian North manifesto, aiming for Andrea’s head if she didn’t pull out the Obsidian Platinum launch.

This person did not know Andrea, because if they did, they would know she wasn’t one to give in to fear.

“Miss Rojas, this person could be very dangerous. You almost died today.” Supergirl tried to persuade her out of maintaining the launch as they walked back to Andrea’s office.

“But I didn’t. Because of you.”

“And you expect me to protect you all day until the launch?”

“Would that be so bad?” Andrea asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk that made Kara hold her breath.

“I- I didn’t say that.”

Andrea laughed at Supergirl and bit her lip before she leaned against her desk.

“You could be my… bodyguard for the day, then we could have some time to talk, as Kara Danvers had promised me.”

There was nothing Kara could really do but nod her head and accept Andrea’s conditions.

Once they arrived at the place for her conference, which Kara had made sure to evacuate, Andrea looked excited and… happy? Kara wasn’t used to seeing her boss like that.

“Thank you, for seeing how important this is and having my back.”

“Of course. Kara told me a lot about you and how you want to make the world a better place with your technology.”

“Well, Kara was very kind to say that.” Andrea spoke softly as she walked by Supergirl’s side. “I just try to do my best. We shouldn't be afraid of technology. It’s what people do with technology that is the problem. And I can guarantee you, my intentions are the best.”

Before Kara could answer, Andrea excused herself to meet with her friend Natalia, who would host the conference with her.

Kara stayed in a nearby corner as she watched Andrea talk about Obsidian Platinum and discuss its functions during the conference. Sometimes the CEO would turn to her as if she was making sure Supergirl was still there watching over her, and when she saw the Kryptonian was still there, Andrea would open that smile.

Everything was going smooth until the lights flickered and someone appeared in front of Andrea, purple light flowing through their hands, just like the light Kara saw on the elevator earlier that day.

_“Andrea Rojas!”_

But before the lightning hit anyone, Kara ran and stood between the masked attacker and Andrea, and protected her from the blast.

In a blink of an eye, the person was gone, disappearing through the light in the ceiling. Kara flew around the building to see if she could catch anything but the attacker had disappeared like a ghost.

When Kara returned to the conference hall, Andrea was sitting in a chair by herself, her face of complete defeat.

“Miss Rojas?” Kara said carefully as she approached the CEO and sat by her side. “I need to get you to a secure location.”

“I am not running away.”

“You were just attacked by someone who could _travel through light.”_

“Then it’s good that saving people is what you do best. And Obsidian, that’s what _I_ do best. It’s my life.” Kara looked at Andrea as the woman tried to find her words. “It’s my father’s too. This company… is his life’s work. Mi papa built it from the ground up. He sacrificed everything…” Andrea sighed and her expression changed from soft to sad. “And so did I. I’ve done things that helped him restore Obsidian to glory, things I’m not proud of, and things I can never undo. I pushed away friends for my own gain… but I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I will not stop, just because someone’s threatening me.”

Kara sighed and looked down. She didn’t really know Andrea Rojas but now she had a glimpse of how unstoppable she was. She actually respected her and appreciated the woman a lot more now. She didn’t know why the CEO had opened up to her, but Kara wanted to know more about her and her life journey. How did Andrea get where she was? What things did she regret doing?

Anyway, Kara knew there was no changing Andrea’s mind, and she understood why the woman felt so strongly about the launch. Andrea believed deeply in her work, and now, so did Kara. So she compromised.

“Your next appearance is downtown, at the Obsidian store pop-up.” Andrea’s lips softly parted and she blinked in shock as her heart filled up from hearing Supergirl speaking. Her expression softened in a way Kara had never seen before. “And I’ll have to do a sweep of the area _twice_ , and I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Kara’s expression was serious towards her but Andrea just nodded almost excitedly and smiled. “I wouldn’t think otherwise.”

Andrea thought she saw Supergirl blush before she looked down. So she reached out to the hero’s hands and held them in hers.

Supergirl looked up at her again and Andrea observed her with gratitude in her eyes. “Thank you, _Supergirl.”_

As they walked to the entrance of the store, Kara turned to Andrea.

“I want you by my side at all times, got it?”

Andrea smiled brightly as she saw everybody outside, but she couldn’t lie. She did feel a little happy to have Supergirl’s attention all to herself. “You’re the boss.”

Kara contained an eye roll but smiled seeing Andrea talking and welcoming people to the store. The woman was so genuinely happy Kara couldn’t help but feel happy for her as well.

But of course, things couldn’t go as planned.

Kara heard Alex calling for help and she knew she couldn’t leave Andrea alone.

“We need to go, now.” Kara urged as she turned to Andrea, confusion all over her face as she was pulled away from a conversation with a customer and took off with Supergirl.

In two seconds she was dropped at the DEO and Supergirl flew away, leaving Andrea alone.

“Supergirl! Wait!”

Everything was chaotic after Kara managed to stop Amy and secure the Obsidian Platinum launch, but she knew Andrea was safe at the DEO so there was nothing to worry about. Or at least that’s what she thought.

When she walked to the main area of CatCO, she saw Andrea standing there.

“Andrea? What are you doing here?! How did you even get out of the DEO?”

“I- I convinced some agents to bring me.”

“You know you just put yourself in a lot of danger.”

“I know, but I had to come try to fix things.” Andrea stepped closer to Supergirl before she continued. “And you did save me again, so… there wasn’t anything to worry about.”

Kara sighed and shook her head trying to cover her smile. “You’re creating a terrible habit. You keep getting in trouble and I keep saving you.”

“I kinda like it…” Andrea’s warm voice brought Kara closer.

Yes, the day had been very dangerous but Kara knew that deep down she enjoyed quite a lot having Andrea by her side. The woman was effortlessly beautiful and funny and smart… Kara wanted to spend some more time with her, to really get to know Andrea. But she cleared her throat and pushed her feelings away. Kara couldn’t think about those things now, she needed to have a serious talk with Andrea.

“Hey, about Todd--”

“Look, I know what you’re going to say. And… I hear you, Supergirl. I really do. Todd’s story was tragic and I don’t want it to ever happen again. But I also know how Obsidian VR just helped my employees to cope with the trauma they suffered tonight.” Kara kept staring at her, still trying to decipher the woman. “I told you technology is not the problem, it’s how people use it. But, I know it’s also my job as an up-front speaker in favor of technology to make sure that my tech is being used with caution and safety.”

Kara nodded her head and uncrossed her arms. “I really appreciate hearing you say that, Andrea.”

“And I appreciate having your support, Supergirl. Actually… I would like to have you working together with me.”

“M-me?! Why?” Kara stammered and watched Andrea smile at her reaction.

“Because I believe you have important things to say. And I think we could do great things together.” Kara’s face was a mixture of surprise and appreciation. “Imagine how much good we could do.”

Kara was tempted about the proposal.

She had wanted to work together with Lena, to make the world a better place with her, but Kara had screwed up and Lena wasn’t the forgiving type.

And now she had a second chance, to partner up with someone who was willing to listen to her and help the world. Kara couldn’t say no to that.

Andrea gave a step forward and entered Kara’s personal space. Kara swallowed down her anxiety and didn’t flinch this time.

“So? What do you say, Supergirl?”

… 

Days turned to weeks and Kara was getting closer to Andrea, both as herself and Supergirl.

During the day, she would work for Andrea at CatCO, rarely leaving her office nowadays as they discussed possible articles and ways to catch people’s interest without compromising their work.

_“You did a really good job this week, Kara. Your articles were the most viewed of the whole website. I’m glad we started working more… closely together.”_

Kara remembered how she had blushed hard and smiled at the compliment. _“Thank you, Miss Rojas.”_

That smile Kara gave her was the same one Supergirl had given Andrea when they first met, and suddenly everything clicked for the CEO.

And by night, when Supergirl wasn’t saving someone, she would be at Andrea’s office, discussing better ways to insert Obsidian Platinum in people’s lives without causing problems.

They grew this weird friendship.

With Kara, Andrea was friendly and playful but professional, still maintaining her pose. But with Supergirl, Andrea relaxed and often opened up to her.

Some nights they would even forget about work and Andrea would open a bottle of wine and talk with Supergirl about anything and everything until they were both exhausted. Of course, Andrea always managed to leave behind a few compliments and innuendos that left Supergirl blushing hard.

Andrea felt odd sometimes, how she would act so differently towards the same person. But again, maybe they were different people. And that’s why Andrea needed to know the truth.

One night, they were drinking on Andrea’s couch and the CEO decided to test Supergirl and see how she would react.

“Okay, let me try something.” Andrea got up from the couch with a smile and Supergirl observed as she pulled her up to her feet.

Kara was confused when Andrea turned her around and pulled an elastic band from her wrist and tied Kara’s hair in a bun. Then Andrea took off her own blazer and helped Kara put it on.

“Now, the final touch…” Andrea whispered as she ran to her desk and back with a pair of glasses on her hand and gently put them on Supergirl’s face.

Kara didn’t move as Andrea looked at her with that smile.

“Won’t you look at that.”

“W-what?” Supergirl stuttered as Andrea stepped closer to her, moving her hand up to the hero’s face and gently brushing away a rebel strand of blonde hair.

“Now I know why Kara Danvers is always away when there’s trouble…” Andrea spoke softly as she leaned in, her breath warm on Kara’s face. “She’s out there saving me.”

Kara just awkwardly laughed and gave a step back.

“Miss Rojas, I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think you do, _Supergirl.”_ So Andrea stepped closer again and pulled Kara by the hem of her blazer. “These green eyes can’t fool me. I would recognize them anywhere.”

And so Andrea leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

Kara was motionless at first, but when she felt Andrea’s tongue on her lips, Kara melted away and gave into the woman.

Andrea moaned when Kara kissed her back. She traveled her hands to the hero’s waist, letting them move over the soft material of her uniform and under her blazer.

And _oh Rao,_ Andrea was good at kissing. It was like Kara was being devoured and fed at the same time and she wouldn’t dare pull away. Of course, it had been a really long time since Kara had even kissed someone, but Andrea’s kiss still felt better than the average population.

Kara followed her lead and managed to place her hands on Andrea’s back, pulling her closer as they kissed. Andrea bit her bottom lip and then sucked on it before she moved her kisses to Kara’s cheek and down her neck.

“Andrea… I--”

“Don’t think about it.” Andrea whispered as she kissed Kara all the way to just right under her ear. “God, I’ve waited so long for this. _For you.”_

Andrea’s low and throaty voice made something burn inside Kara.

Kara quickly took off her blazer and threw it to the floor before she sat down on the couch and pulled Andrea to straddle her lap.

Andrea wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as they kissed, and felt a pair of hands grab at her waist and guide her hips to gently move. She moaned in response against the Kryptonian's lips and Kara shivered uncontrollably.

“Oh Rao, _Andrea…”_ Kara moaned her name and Andrea couldn’t contain her smile as she kissed her.

“I want you out of that suit. _Now.”_ Andrea demanded as she kissed Kara’s neck.

“Then hold on tight.” It was the only thing Andrea could hear before she was in the air flying and a couple of seconds later she felt her back hit another couch.

“Oh my god, _what the hell?!”_ Andrea screamed with annoyance as she looked around in the dark. She was in a living room and when she looked at the small table behind her, she could see a picture of Kara, Alex, and a few other people. _Oh, so that’s where Andrea was._

Andrea was about to complain about something when Kara appeared, wearing only her underwear as she crawled into the couch.

“Alright, you’re forgiven.” Andrea said before she pulled Kara on top of her and pressed their lips together.

“I’m-- sorry. I couldn’t-- risk-- anyone seeing me.” Kara tried to say between kisses but Andrea quickly shushed her and grabbed her ass, trying to press their hips closer.

Kara immediately moaned through the kiss and tangled her legs with Andrea’s, letting her thigh brush between the woman’s legs.

“I don’t usually do this. So soon, I mean.” Kara said already breathless.

“Do you want to stop? We don’t have to--”

“No! I want you. I want you so badly right now.” Kara leaned down to kiss her again and Andrea barely contained a whimper. “Your turn.” Kara whispered before pulling back and sitting on the couch before she reached for Andrea’s blouse.

“Okay… I like where your mind is going.” Andrea whispered and laughed softly as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled down her pants. “Don’t just stand there and do nothing.”

“I’m enjoying the view.”

“It’s a great view, isn’t it?” Andrea laughed again, a bright smile in her face as she crawled towards Kara and straddled her again. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Andrea whispered and Kara melted under her as they kissed.

Kara pulled her by the waist, and let her nails scratch Andrea’s thighs, leaving a mark on the woman.

_“Kara,”_

The way Andrea had moaned her name made Kara get _so wet._ No one had ever said her name quite like that.

So Kara moved one hand to the back of Andrea’s neck while the other went between her thighs, stopping at the hem of Andrea’s underwear.

Andrea whined because of Kara’s delay. “Don’t leave me waiting. You know I hate it.” So Kara didn’t waste any more time and let her hand go under the soft fabric, and her fingers finally touched Andrea’s slick folds.

Andrea moaned loudly against Kara’s ear and the girl of steel felt another gush of wetness cover her thighs from hearing that sound.

 _“Rao…_ Andrea, you’re _so wet._ I--” Kara tried to come up with words as she let her fingers slowly graze back and forth her slit, but Andrea cut her off with a kiss.

“Just… for you. _My supergirl.”_ Andrea said breathlessly and Kara moaned as she heard the sweet nickname. “Go inside, baby. I- I need you.”

Kara moaned again because of Andrea’s words and before she realized she had pushed two fingers inside the CEO’s entrance.

“Fuck-- _fuck.”_ Andrea cursed and closed her eyes as she hid her face in the crook of Kara’s neck, breathing the Kryptonian's sweet scent and letting it consume her. Andrea moved her hips in the rhythm of Kara’s thrusts and she cried out in pleasure.

Kara kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving more marks on Andrea’s body. She was growing quite addicted to doing that, precisely because of the sounds she heard Andrea making afterward.

“Give it to me, Kara.” Andrea whispered in her ear and Kara all but moaned before she slid another finger in while she moved her thumb to circle Andrea’s clit.

Andrea cried out again and Kara thought that was probably one of her favorite sounds in the whole universe.

She pumped three fingers deep and hard on Andrea, feeling the woman clench around her more and more. Andrea held onto Kara's shoulders with all her strength. It would bruise if Kara wasn’t a Kryptonian.

“You look so gorgeous like this.” Kara whispered as she planted the softest kisses on Andrea’s cheek, a complete antithesis to how her fingers were working on the woman.

 _“Kara,”_ Andrea moaned her name and Kara upped her speed, taking advantage of her powers.

“That’s it. Look at me, Andrea.”

Andrea whimpered this time as she forced herself to open her eyes and stare at the green orbs that had been in her dreams for over a year now. “Oh god-- _baby_ , I--”

“So gorgeous, let me feel you, Andrea. Come for me.”

And with those last words, Andrea tumbled over the edge and came on Kara’s hand while she screamed her name endlessly.

Kara kept her pace as Andrea rode off her orgasm and only started to slow down when the woman was limp in her arms.

They were both breathless and Kara couldn’t believe she had just done that. She didn't even think she was able to do such things to someone like Andrea.

“Holy shit.” Andrea cursed before she pressed her lips to Kara’s again in ecstasy. The kiss was messy as Andrea still moved her hips at the last of Kara’s thrusts.

When Kara slowly pulled her fingers away from her warm core, Kara sucked her fingers clean and moaned loudly before she kissed Andrea again, softer this time, and letting the woman taste herself in her mouth.

“I’m so happy you hired me as your bodyguard.” Kara whispered after they broke the kiss and Andrea couldn’t hold back her laughter.

Fuck that sweet laugh that Kara was getting so used to hearing. And oh, how she loved when she heard that laugh.

“You brought this upon yourself, _Supergirl.”_ Andrea spoke in that tone Kara was discovering she couldn’t resist. “You should have never saved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's the name of this ship? Superguard because of that amazing hashtag? Superojas???
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this. Comments and kudos are lovely and very appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
